Vorzann (The Gate)
Vorzann is a B.A.T. Hybrid in The Gate. He was a soldier for the Zyglak Crusade, holding the rank of captain and later the only non-NPC member of the Shepherds of Fate, where he was a scout and assassin (though he also held the unofficial position of Team Pain in the ***). History Vorzann was created shortly after the Crusade seized the power vacuum created by Makuta's death and took control of the Brotherhood on Sessen. Makuta's scientists had already been working on new, specialized types of Hybrids, and with a little "persuasion" by King Tharkrow, they were made to speed up their progress considerably. Vorzann was created, along with his fellow B.A.T.s, from the use of the Hybridization Process on Rahkshi (a Panrahk, in Vorzann's case), Toa (Ta-Toa for Vorzann), and ice bats. Vorzann immediately knew he was different. His wings were far larger and more glamorous than those of his brethren, and he was much, much handsomer. He pointed this out to the other B.A.T.s, the scientists, the Zyglak, and anyone else who happened to be in the area. When they tried to beat him up, he demonstrated his superior power and skill by beating the tar out of thirty armed B.A.T.s (in reality, Vorzann got lucky and accidentally ignited a gas line in the wall, after missing every single enemy by a mile, but trying to tell him that would be utterly pointless). Vorzann was one of the forty B.A.T.s deployed for the naval battle on the way to Nuva Nui. The B.A.T.s were supposed to hide behind the clouds and rain arrows down upon the Metru Nuian ship, but Vorzann got cocky (as usual) and bored with being unable to see his victims, and swooped down beneath the clouds. He battled a Matoran named Lllyyryn, who would of course have immediately been totally owned had it not been for the untimely interference of a Toa of Ice named Aurion, whose power-blocking Rhotuka spinner made Vorzann unable to use his elemental Fire power. Metru Nui General Jaller and Makuta Loyalist Vortixx Kalypso joined the fight, and Vorzann used their attacks against each other to gain an edge in the fight (he is a certified tactical genius, after all), but Aurion trapped Vorzann in icy bonds and pushed him into the sea. Vorzann drifted for a while. His elemental power soon re-emerged, and he was able to melt off the ice, but not before the battle was over, the factions having already arrived on Nuva Nui. Vorzann washed up on the beach and walked to the volcano, as his wings hadn't dried out. Vorzann arrived at the crater of Mt. Nuva after a long hike, and encountered the Dark Hunter Setsuna being interrogated by a team of Loyalist treasure-hunters (Chamai, Athak, Kalypso, ETD and Khepra) seeking the Treasures of Tahu Nuva. Not surprisingly, Vorzann attacked them. After he threw a grenade, hoping to end the fight, the hidden titan Hakava revealed himself, and used his Kanohi Olmak to teleport Vorzann into the river at the base of the mountain. Vorzann began the climb back up the mountainside, his wings once again soaked. He reached the crater of the volcano, making a spectacular entrance, but nobody was there to witness it, to his frustration. Hakava and Kalypso had left, and the rest had found the entrance to the chamber within the volcano where Tahu's treasure lay. Vorzann, hungry for power and glory, descended the stone staircase after them. Vorzann arrived as the Loyalists were battling Makuta Sharrow and started attacking everyone and everything. Sharrow repeatedly beat the B.A.T. down with laughable ease, but Vorzann stubbornly refused to stay down, citing the thick steam blocking his vision as the sole reason for the troubles he was having defeating the Makuta. Eventually, he found he had no choice but to join forces with the Loyalists, although he claimed he was, in fact, manipulating them, to save his ego. Together, they confronted Sharrow, with Vorzann combining powers with the Onu-Hybrid Khepra to manipulate the lava. ETD distracted Sharrow by informing him of Makuta Teridax's demise, and Vorzann tried to sneak his way over to the Treasures while no one was looking. However, Chamai noticed the B.A.T.'s double-crossing and teleported him away using a Kraata. Vorzann reappeared in the air, frozen in ice by a fire resistance Kraata, though he quickly shattered it and hovered up by the ceiling. He fired an enormous blast of shattering force at Sharrow from above, damaging the Makuta's armor, but it also exhausted Vorzann, and he fell. ETD caught him in the air before he hit the ground and died, though he did "accidentally" drop the B.A.T. when they were eight feet off the ground. Vorzann's attack had had an unintended side-effect. The already ravaged chamber of the active volcano had been shaken past the critical point by the intense force of Vorzann's attack, and the entire chamber began to cave in. The Symbol of Tahu fell off its pedestal and was lost, falling into a deep crevice. Without thinking of anything but his goal of power, wealth and glory, Vorzann dived after it. He flew after the falling Symbol as fast as he could, avoiding falling rocks and lava, but Vorzann was unable to reach the Symbol before his left wings caught on the rock wall in he darkness and broke. He fell uncontrolled, his head hit the wall, and he was knocked unconscious. Luckily, it would appear as though Vorzann had been close to the bottom of the crevice when he was knocked out, for he survived and woke up some time later, in the Ko-region of Nuva Nui: the Underground Caverns. He retrieved the Symbol of Tahu from the bottom of a pool, discovering to his dismay that his wing was torn and cracked, his bow had been lost - and also that he lacked the ability to breathe underwater, which made taking the Symbol difficult, although not impossible, as he demonstrated. Soon after, he came face to face with several Metru Nuians seeking the Treasures of Kopaka, led by Makuta Koh. Vorzann, his Fire power doubled by the Symbol, was not in the least bit worried about facing another Makuta and his cronies. He fought the Metru Nuians to a long standstill, utilizing incredible fire powers (including lightning, which he discovered to be a bonus power of the Symbol) with a wave of his claw, and infuriating the Metru Nuians with his inability to take anything they did seriously. The Toa of Crystal, Mugen, encased Vorzann's right hand in solid crystal, while he was holding a cordak grenade. Unable to melt the crystal and finding it impossible to shatter without losing the hand, he grabbed Llyyryn and threatened to smash his crystallized hand over the Matoran's head, which would kill him instantly, unless Mugen removed the crystal. Koh confronted Vorzann, displaying his full Makuta shadow powers, ordering the B.A.T. to put the Matoran down or suffer Koh's wrath. Vorzann was completely unfazed, and had the nerve to spit in Koh's face. Then he punched him in the face with the crystallized hand. The grenade went off, ripping Vorzann's claw to pieces in the explosion, as well as knocking Koh's head clean off his shoulders. Koh was not dead, as he was a Makuta and could survive until his essence completely leaked out, but the Makuta was out of the fight. Vorzann attempted to finish the Metru Nuians with a huge fire dragon technique, but Brakas blocked with a wall of lava, and Vorzann's attempts to destroy it were interrupted by Axai's use of a Huna to invisibly attack from behind, though he was inevitably pushed back. It was then that Vorzann was betrayed by his own amazingly handsome face: shapeshifting pink blob-creatures, discovered earlier by the Metru Nuians, took on the B.A.T.s form and were released, and a battle of doubles ensued. They were eventually defeated, although not before the real Vorzann had taken a good deal of damage. And some were getting back up, and the Metru Nuians were uniting against him. Vorzann hastily decided it was necessary, from a purely strategic and non-cowardly point of view, to make a "tactical retreat". With his tail between his legs. Vorzann fled into a tunnel, and there he encountered his superior officer, Admiral Zorvok, who was tailing Hak and the Metru Nuians. Vorzann had made escape tunnels with his Cordak blaster during the battle, just in case, and sent Vorzann up a tunnel to the Crusade base. Vorzann was found outside his camp, unconscious. He was taken in with reluctance, his wounds properly dressed, and then he was sent to the Head Prosthetics Maker for a new hand. It was expected that he would get something low-tech, like a hook, due to his moderately low rank. However, when he flashed the Symbol of Tahu, Vorzann suddenly had access to a unique custom prosthesis tailored to his own specifications ("Something awesome. It's gotta look like a normal hand, but it's also, like, a grappling hook or something.") Vorzann soon joined Admiral Zhao's attack force at the Metru Nui Cliffside Base. He spoke to Zhao, bragged is more like it, and then went off to single-handedly attack the Metru Nuians. He engaged Ultan in single combat, an epic battle which started out good, although Vorzann quickly learned he could not control Ultan's green fire, but then Ultan revealed his ultimate power: the Gifts, which among other things gave him power over Time, at least for a few seconds. The battle continued, the two powerhouses trading off stronger and stronger attacks. Finally, Ultan grabbed Vorzann by the neck and tried to choke him, but Vorzann grabbed the Toa's sword and sent electricity through the conductive metal. Ultan died. It didn't stay that way, however. Ultan struck a stunned Vorzann in the jaw, with enough force to knock him out. He slung the B.A.T. over his shoulder and walked to the Tunnels of Nuva Nui. Vorzann woke up in a mysterious, secluded chamber with twenty stone chairs. Eighteen were already occupied, and Vorzann took a seat as well, along with Ultan. The whole thing had been organized by a gold AH, Fenlaur, but Ultan soon took command, demonstrating his power over Life and Death (courtesy of the Gifts) by killing Vorzann with a mere thought, then bringing him back (stating that they were now "even"). The group was given a purpose, to find the power factory Makuta Teridax had used to become ten times as powerful, as incentive to helping Ultan make sure the Treasures of the Toa Nuva arrived safely at Time's Abode. Of course, they all eagerly accepted, including Vorzann, who decided he was now Ultan's best friend. After finishing things up on Nuva Nui (Ultan became a Hybrid, and Vorzann would have thrown him a "welcome to the club" party if someone had remembered to bring party hats), they left for Chronark Nui on a ship made of solid light. The SOF arrived on the continent and began exploring and setting up camp. Vorzann discovered a herd of Sharphorn Hybrids, and subsequently helped to steal them, gaining himself a highly temperamental mount that he nonetheless treated with affection. But while Vorzann and the others were off getting transportation, Ultan was busy being captured by his old friend Kroxzyar, and the SoF began a valiant effort to rescue him. Fenlaur began taking control in Ultan's absence. Vorzann attempted to introduce democracy to the Shepherds, and was later seen with a nasty bruise over his left eye (which was soon healed by the universe restoring the natural balance). But before Vorzann could join in the fun and help murder the captors of his best buddy, Takanuva whisked him away, along with most of the other Treasure holders on Chronark Nui, and deposited Vorzann in Time's Abode. There, he was reunited with good friends like Makuta Koh, and ETD. ETD then decided to assault Vorzann, for no obvious reason (except that there was an obvious reason). The fight was going... well, until Kyzak popped up out of nowhere, and Vorzann suddenly found himself trapped in a collapsed and (due to his own efforts) burning tent. Eventually he defeated the tent and got out. Then the unthinkable happened. A strange shift could be sensed by all the Sons of the Makuta, for Sharrow and GorThorn were both dead, and Thumina was dead, and Igkaara and Marrax and Raethe and Dyntox and Qa'kale had all long since died. The only Makuta left was Koh. It was a time of grief, and even Vorzann didn't really feel like his usual, happy-go-lucky self. Hours later, the defenders of the World were leaving. It was time to climb the staircase of the Tallest Pillar and confront the demon that would destroy the world. Vorzann had to temporarily give up the Symbol of Tahu, but gladly, he soon got it back. But a staircase wasn't really his style, so he decided to fly up. Which didn't work for some crazy time-space distorting reason, and he ended up nearly freezing to death in the upper atmosphere. But he eventually found the group again, and joined the final battle against Void 888, though he unfortunately had to give up the Symbol for good, as it was teleported back to where it had come from. Vorzann's contributions to the fight was the defeat of a lava monster created by the mad Great Being (although he only absorbed the heat from it, and it became a rock golem, but he ignored that), and throwing a bunch of fancy attacks at Void, which did basically nothing (although "Vorzann knew Void was going to crack at any moment"). So, naturally, he tried to melt the ceiling. Luckily, someone stopped him, though he would probably have run out of energy before it got too bad. A stray blast struck Vorzann in the back, and he started plummeting to earth. Refusing to die, he created an updraft of hot air to cushion his fall. Vorzann survived the battle against Void 888 and was one of the few to escape. He became an instant celebrity due to his exaggerated claims of heroism, and was on all the late-night talk shows. He capitalized on his fame and started a line of expensive cars, laser guns and breakfast cereals with his face on them. Fabulously wealthy, he bought Sessen and retired there with his dozens of girlfriends. He spends his days flying around his ginormous, lavishly decorated and needlessly expensive mansion, and has starred in several major motion pictures. Appearance A slim, bright red-colored Classic Hybrid (Toa-like proportions, though slightly more primitive and hunched - although as a B.A.T., he is less bulky - with Rahkshi features such as the face and claws). He wears very smooth and shiny white-gold armor on his chest, shins, forearms (extending to the back of the hand), and an aerodynamic helmet that resembles a Rahkshi-shaped version of an ancient Greek soldier's helmet (no feathers, though - it would distract from Vorzann's "devilishly handsome" (in his own words) face). His chest armor was modified with a square slot for the Symbol of Tahu. Two huge bat wings extend from his shoulder blades, gleaming gold with red lining. He has five clawed fingers on each hand, and two large clawed toes on each foot. He has orange eyes. Personality Vorzann is an egotistical idiot, to put it mildly. He isn't very bright, but the annoying part is he thinks he is; he also thinks he's incredibly powerful and handsome, and when that claim is cast into doubt, he can easily twist his perception of reality to his favor. In other words, he suffers from the most extreme delusions of grandeur. He can be really obnoxious about it, too. Vorzann is often unintentionally hilarious. Quotes "Vorzann spluttered and coughed. He couldn't see, he couldn't breathe. Was he dead? He opened his eyes to find out. He was in the river. He could see, past the fast-moving current, the base of the volcano, moving farther and farther away. Volcanoes didn't move, did they? I'm not sure, Vorzann thought, as the oxygen began to leave his brain. I'd have to ask one."'' -After being teleported by Hak during the battle on Mt. Nuva. "Vorzann soared into the chamber, his body wreathed in an aura of golden flames, as much for dramatic effect as for protection. He enjoyed showing off his incredible grandeur to his enemies, to inspire within them awe and fear and envy." -Vorzann's entrance to the battle with Sharrow ""Let's see... he thought. I suppose I cannot beat this Makuta in power or skill. But that leaves only raw intelligence: my finest quality!'' Next to my wings, anyway. I hope they're not getting soot all over them."" -Vorzann's thoughts during the battle with Sharrow ''""I suppose we need a plan now, right?" he said. "Being the most intellectually qualified, I must volunteer. Here's how it goes: you four surround Sharrow, and distract him while I get the treasure. Then, if any of you are still alive, we escape up the staircase and split the treasure later. Sound good?"" -Vorzann, allied with the Loyalists ""So... shall you line up and take turns, or must I deal with all of you at once?"" -Vorzann, to the Metru Nuian Codename: Kopaka team "He flapped his wings, intending to float up into the air, land gracefully in front of the Metru Nuian, and burn the flesh from his bones." -Vorzann vs. Korruhn "Koh had gravely miscalculated. He had assumed that Vorzann understood the calamity of his situation. ''The B.A.T., of course, still believed himself to be the most powerful being in this cavern, and probably all of Nuva Nui, by a good margin. So instead of relenting and putting the Matoran down, like most sane beings would do, Vorzann instead looked defiantly up into the Makuta's eyes, and spat in his face. "Make me." And then he punched General Koh in the face. With the hand encased with crystal. The one with a cordak grenade in it. ''KER-SPLODE!"'' -Vorzann loses his hand "Vorzann was glad for the loud bang the explosion had produced, because it had blocked out his initial yelp of pain. I mean, sure, he had lost his hand, and it hurt like Karz. But you gotta keep up appearances, you know? I mean, just because you're infinitely superior to everyone else, that doesn't mean everyone around you ''knows that. You have to act like it, too, or nobody gives you the respect you deserve. Vorzann was'' pretty sure that was the problem he usually faced with these Metru Nui-types." -Vorzann, on appearances ""Well, that was messy," Vorzann said, trying to make it sound like no big deal. He walked up behind Koh's body and kicked it in the behind. There was a resonating sound of metal striking very, very hard metal. Koh did not fall down, while Vorzann remained frozen in mid-kick. "Yeee-OW!" he screeched, hopping around on one foot with the other in his remaining hand. "Ooh! Ah!" Losing a hand is one thing. But stubbed toes are no laughing matter." -Vorzann stubs his toe "But they had forgotten one thing. Despite certain... ''setbacks, Vorzann never lost (some battles, such as the fight on the Metru Nui ship,'' could at least be said to have been moral victories)." -Vorzann, on victory "Vorzann stared dumbly at the duplicates heading towards him with obvious painful intent. He was unsure of what to do. How could he hurt such handsome beings? But logic quickly reasserted itself. More Vorzanns in the world meant competition. Plus these ones were all squeaky. If they were allowed to live, they could ruin the original's good reputation." -Vorzann, on wannabes ""What the-" Vorzann had no time to finish this sentence, as at that moment Vorzann slammed into him, nearly knocking Vorzann over. At the same time Vorzann appeared to Vorzann's left and slashed at his shoulder with a razor-sharp claw, squeaking maniacally. Vorzann tried to destroy the attackers with huge, majestic pillars of flame, but again it did nothing, and Vorzann used Vorzann's distraction as a chance to kick him in the spleen, to much laughter from Vorzann and much pain from Vorzann. Vorzann had finally realized that elemental attacks no longer worked. He reached for a dagger at his belt, but his claw closed on empty air. Cursing, he remembered that he had thrown all his daggers already. Those things were expensive. But cordak grenades he still had - he only needed to get away from the attackers, get enough distance between them. Vorzann quickly reached out and grabbed Vorzann by the shoulders, roughly moving him in front of an attacking Vorzann. Vorzann suddenly felt his comrades' claws in his belly, and squeaked in agony. Vorzann and Vorzann attempted to disoldge their hands, squawking apologies, while Vorzann clambered over a rock nearby, trying to find a good vantage point from which he could dispense explodey death on Vorzann, Vorzann, and of course Vorzann. He especially hated that one." -The Flying Vorzanno Brothers (NOTE: won Cap'n Bionicle's Comedy Award for WIN) "While this was happening, the Metru Nuians had been getting closer. Vorzann was injured and weak, and it was all he could do to keep them at bay with little spurts of flame. His eyes searched desperately for a way out, and found one - a tunnel, not far away. He limped away as fast as he could, while his pride worked on an excuse. Perhaps a tactical retreat? Yes, to keep the Symbol out of enemy hands. It's not like he couldn't have beaten them all, but they might have snatched the Symbol in the fighting and escaped with it while fleeing from his power. Yeah. That would work nicely." -Vorzann, on tactics ""Aye, Admiral," Vorzann whispered. He turned away, puffing out his chest and doing his best to hold his wings in as majestic a position as he could. He walked into the darkness. There was a dull thump. "Other way, idiot," Zorvok hissed. "Right," Vorzann grumbled, cursing to himself and rubbing the growing bump on his forehead. This time he actually found the makeshift tunnel, and disappeared." -Vorzann walks into a wall "He had an urge to dive down, surrounded by a huge fire dragon. But it could be a trap. Vorzann was many things (most of them being incredibly handsome), but he was not stupid." -Vorzann isn't stupid ""Now, my story: Let me see... I nearly sank the Metru Nui ship on the way to Nuva Nui... fought a quarter of the entire Loyalist army and Makuta Sharrow single-handed inside Mt. Nuva... I escaped into the Underground Caverns with Tahu's Symbol, and used its power to trigger an eruption behind me, sealing the Loyalists in... then I practically slaughtered the Metru Nui team searching for Kopaka's Treasures... and then I fought that Ultan guy over there," he motioned with a hand, "outside the Metru Nui base." "I killed him with lightning," Vorzann continued, and this was actually the only non-exaggerated truth in his fantastical story, ironically. "Somehow he revived and, er, knocked me out while my back was turned. Then he brought me here, for reasons I can only assume have to do with making me the leader of this little group. And before you ask, yes, I accept." He sat back down with a proud smile of accomplishment, and waited for the applause." -Vorzann introduces himself "Um... I meant to do that." -Vorzann, after his death and subsequent revival by Ultan ""I don't think these guys like me," Vorzann said, mind racing. "But I've got a plan. Tell them... tell them I have a disease. Yeah, that'll work." "I'm not telling them you have a fatal illness," Ultan said, half reprimanding and half chuckling. "And even if I did, they wouldn't respect you out of pity." Vorzann ignored him. "Tell them I have... SUPER CANCER."" -Vorzann quotes Arby 'n' the Chief "ZOMG PLOT TWIST!" -Vorzann's reaction to the Hybridization of Ultan "Vorzann whooped, leapt into the air, flapped his wings, and landed behind the wheel. From a peg in the corner he grabbed a pirate hat and shoved it lopsidedly onto his head. He gripped the wheel, and started shouting orders. "Trim the mainsail! Batten down the hatches! All ashore that's goin' ashore! Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum, ye scurvy weasels!"" -Vorzann on the Ship of Light ""...we now return to the ongoing adventures of our favorite flying fortune-hunter, the fearless and at times ferocious, that lovable rascal, Vorzann! We find our daring hero at the helm of a majestic ship of light, steering the Shepherds of Fate across the treacherous ocean. The frothy spray of the sea patters against his devilishly handsome face, which is at this moment held in a look of steely determination befitting of one who is about to embark on a dangerous adventure, in which life and death hang in the balance. The fate of the universe rests on this one bold adventurer's shoulders, for he sails to the ancient, untamed wilderness of Chronark Nui. There, he is sure to face many dastardly foes, uncover mysterious secrets not meant for the eyes of mortals, and defend his strong and loyal crew from the worst of perils. It is a mission filled with twists and turns and nigh-unbeatable obstacles, all set in one of the darkest corners of the endless blue ocean. Lesser beings would cringe at the mere idea of undertaking such a task, and some of the bravest hearts would duck back into the holes from whence they came rather than face it. Yet not a drop of sweat drips down the brow of this one Hybrid. And why? Because he is the great and mighty Vorzann, and he, and only he, is of all the creatures of the universe the bravest, the strongest, the wisest, the most worthy of bearing the burden of this hallowed task. With confidence in his stride and the raw courage to spit in the face of Death himself, only Vorzann can save the day, get the girl, and still have time for his guitar solo! MEEDLY-MAAAAAAOOOOO!" Vorzann felt a tap on his shoulder. He glanced over his shoulder, without breaking his heroic pose. New Hybrid Ultan was standing behind him. He looked like he was trying to decide whether to be angry or burst our laughing. "Er, Vorzann," he said softly. "You're... ''narrating again."'' Vorzann looked around and noticed that every member of the Shepherds of Fate was staring at him. Some were gawking open-mouthed, most wore a similar expression to Ultan's, and Fenlaur looked like he was about to explode with fury. Smoke was just about coming out of his ears. "Ah," said Vorzann. A long, awkward pause followed. When it looked like Fenlaur was about to open his mouth, Vorzann added, "Carry on everyone, carry on." He then returned to swabbing the deck. -Vorzann narrates "It was lunchtime, and Vorzann treated himself to a juicy, salty hunk of Nui Kopen he had found in Fenlaur's cabin." -Fenlaur doesn't like Vorzann "Can't go on a trip without our supreme leader riding up front so that he falls into the booby traps first." -Vorzann, on loyalty "Then Fenlaur started saying really crazy things. Things like, "Guess I'm in charge now," and, "Dat means der gonna be some changes..." Never mind the improper spelling, which should have tipped the Shepherds off to the Advanced Hybrid's madness right from the start. Fenlaur was taking over the gang in Ultan's absence. Now why didn't I think of that? Vorzann wondered. You did, he just stole your idea, his ego reasoned. -Vorzann, on logical conjecture "You remember me, right? Vorzann? Remember, we met in the Underground Caverns? That was a crazy night. I see you survived the headless thing. Don't worry, I don't have a grudge against you for cutting off my hand. Got a cool robot one. We're cool, man. We're cool." -Vorzann and Koh are cool "Hasta la vista, tin man!" -Vorzann vs. ETD "Vorzann was sad that he had to abandon the Symbol of Tahu. The extra power had been fun, and garnered him slightly more respect than usual (not that there was much room left for more praise, of course). And let's face it, the lady Hybrids liked a Treasure hunter. Especially one so irresistibly attractive. "Guess I'll just have to rely on my normal insane, god-like powers of destruction and awesome explosions," Vorzann sighed. "Oh, well."" -Vorzann pines for the Symbol of Tahu "Pfft. He doesn't look so tough." -Vorzann, on Void 888 "Guess it's time for Vorzann to save the day. Watch closely, ladies - and of course the gentlemen in the audience should be taking notes. You might learn a few things." -Vorzann, on how it's done Powers and Abilities Vorzann is a Hybrid of Fire, capable of creating, manipulating and absorbing heat and flame. This was further augmented by the Symbol of Tahu, which doubled his elemental power, as well as granting him lightning powers. He has the Rahkshi power of Shattering, the power to launch powerful force blasts that explode on contact, shattering solid objects to pieces. As a B.A.T., he has large bat wings which he can use to fly. Due to his ice bat genes, he is immune to cold, which helps keep his wings from freezing at high altitudes. Vorzann uses the standard B.A.T. weapon, a bow and arrow. He has been known to set the tip of the arrows on fire for extra danger, as well as coating the arrows with highly flammable liquid and attaching them to an almost-invisible fuse - thus, if he misses (due to wind and other variables of course, as Vorzann's accuracy is obviously flawless) he can send a flame down the fuse and explode the arrow. Vorzann also carries cordak grenades, which produce a small but deadly explosion on impact. He wields two protosteel-edged daggers, which he salvaged off a Toa during the naval battle. Lastly, Vorzann's right hand is completely mechanical. Although it appears to be almost completely the same as Vorzann's real hand, it is capable of a variety of tricks: the sharp claws can extend to almost a foot, the fingers can be fired like bullets and regenerated soon after, the hand can be fired like a grappling hook, expand into a huge fist the size of a giant mallet, or the fingers can fuse into a makeshift blade. Also, Vorzann feels no pain from this hand, and it is fireproof, so he can channel his elemental attacks through it. Trivia * Vorzann's eyes were initially stated to be blue in an early post, but have been referred to as a bright yellowish-orange ever since. * Another confusion was Vorzann's rank. He introduced himself to Chamai as a colonel, and was stated in his original profile to be a colonel. However, he was officially given the rank of captain by the game master of The Gate, Cap'n Bionicle. The story usually given is that Vorzann was simply bragging and exaggerating, which makes sense. * Vorzann was actually considered an NPC all the way through Season 2 of The Gate, as Munki had reached his four-character limit. This was because Vorzann was originally just an expendable extra, created because Munki wanted a B.A.T. with a name and a personality, to show that they were not mindless peons. Vorzann was originally going to die or simply fade away after the naval battle, but Munki grew attached to him. Vorzann later filled Munkiman's third character slot after the death of Brakas, and is considered to be Munki's favorite character ever, along with Zorvok and Emacia. Category:Hybrids (The Gate)